


Pampelišky ve větru

by JoMoznaNe



Series: Pampelišky ve větru [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe
Summary: Co by se stalo, kdyby se Katniss nezúčastnila Hladových her? Co kdyby se místo ní s Peetou v aréně setkal Hurikán? Dokážou si získat srdce sponzorů? Půjdou proti sobě, nebo spojí síly, aby se z arény dostali?
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne/Peeta Mellark
Series: Pampelišky ve větru [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019064
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Původně mělo jít o semi-seriózní příběh ve stylu Drapple, ale to, co se rodí, zatím vypadá trochu vážněji :D. Přesto tam jsou poněkud směšné části :D.

Byl Den sklizně. Zrovna jsem se vracel domů z poměrně úspěšného lovu s Katniss. Proplétal jsem se uličkami a prolézal zkratkami ke svému domu. Zahnul jsem do úzké uličky mezi dvěma polorozpadlými domy, když jsem ho zahlédl. Kluka s popelavě plavými vlasy a modrýma očima. Seděl na zídce jednoho z opuštěných domů a očima probodával chodník pod sebou.

Peeta Mellark. Znal jsem ho jenom od vidění, pekařství jeho rodičů je jedno z těch míst, kam s Katniss zavítáme jen málokdy. Občas tam ale narazíme na celkem výhodný výměnný obchod. Dnes jsem tam od pekaře dostal chleba jenom za jednu veverku. Den sklizně dokáže lidi obměkčit.  
"Co… co tady děláš?" zeptal jsem se ho. Škubnul sebou a jen taktak se vyhnul pádu ze zídky. S vykulenýma očima se na mě podíval. Myslím, že mě poznal, i když jsme spolu prohodili nanejvýš pár slov, když jsem s jeho otcem obchodoval. Ve Dvanáctém kraji to není neobvyklé. "Já, uh… přemýšlím," odpověděl zaraženě.  
"Přemýšlíš?"  
"Jo."  
"Zrovna tady?"  
"Mm-hm."  
"Uprostřed Sloje?"  
"…Mm-hm?"  
"To ses teda pěkně prošel, aby sis mohl popřemýšlet."

Neodpověděl. Začal znovu zírat do země. Usadil jsem se vedle něj. Nechtělo se mi věřit, že si přišel jen tak popřemýšlet do úplně jiné čtvrti. "Ne, vážně, co tu děláš?" zeptal jsem se po chvíli. On si hlasitě povzdechl. "Nevím. Potřeboval jsem jít někam … pryč. Pokaždé se na Den sklizně někam uklidím, aspoň než začne losování. Nedokážu si představit, jak bych v Hladových hrách přežil. Mám strach. Tak odcházím někam do samoty."  
"Ale jdi. Přece tvoje jméno není v osudí tolikrát. Máš rodiče pekaře, vy máte jídla dost, ne?"  
"… Máme. A máš pravdu, moje jméno je v osudí jenom pětkrát. Ale občas přemýšlím… Měl jsem štěstí, že mě nevylosovali. Už čtyřikrát za sebou. Jak dlouho to ještě potrvá, než mi štěstí dojde?"

Položil jsem mu ruku na rameno. "Tak hele, Mellarku. Moje jméno je v osudí dvaačtyřicetkrát a už šestkrát mě nevytáhli. Jestli tady někomu dojde štěstí, myslím, že to budu zaručeně já."

Peeta se na mě zděšeně podíval. "Dvaačtyřicetkrát?" Přikývl jsem. Tři sourozenci a matka mě stáli spoustu oblázků a tím pádem spoustu papírků v osudí. Jestli mě letos nevylosují, bude to zázrak. Ale navzájem jsme si s Katniss slíbili, že se navzájem o svoje rodiny postaráme, kdyby se jeden z nás stal splátcem. Jediný problém by nastal, pokud by nás vylosovali oba…

"Musím jít," prohlásil jsem. "Sklizeň začíná za dvě hodiny. Asi by ses taky měl jít chystat," řekl jsem mu. "Jo… asi půjdu."  
"Měj se. Ať tě doprovází štěstěna."  
"Tebe taky, Hurikáne."  
Jeho poslední větu jsem si v hlavě dokola přehrával celou cestu domů.  
* * *  
Stál jsem v hloučku osmnáctiletých lidí. Někteří mě pozdravili, někteří nervózně mlčeli. Dav okamžitě utichnul, když na provizorní pódium na náměstí vystoupil starosta kraje. Přivítal nás a začal svůj proslov. Ten se už roky nezměnil. V podstatě převyprávěl celou historii Panemu, od přírodních katastrof až po vzbouření krajů o desítky let později. Většina z nás už ten příběh zná nazpaměť.

Začal jsem očima v davu hledat Katniss. Naše pohledy se střetly. Věnoval jsem jí nepatrný povzbudivý úsměv. Pak na mě však dolehl prostý fakt, že ani pro mě, ani pro ni to nevypadá zrovna dobře. Dvacet zápisů u ní, čtyřicet dva u mě. Obrátil jsem svou pozornost zpátky ke starostovi. Jeho proslov se pomalu chýlil ke konci. Než začal číst kratičký seznam vítězů z našeho kraje, zapátral jsem ještě jednou v davu. Tentokrát jsem hledal Peetu. Po tom našem rozhovoru jsem o něj měl trochu obavy. Našel jsem ho v hloučku šestnáctiletých. V jeho očích se zračila nervozita a byl bledý v obličeji. Ale šance byly na jeho straně. Obavy byly zbytečné.

Haymitch Abernathy - náš jediný živý vítěz - opile vrávoral na pódium, když zaznělo jeho jméno. Usedl na svou židli a něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal. Dav mu nezaujatě zatleskal. Cetkie Trinketová - moderátorka pro Dvanáctý kraj - vystoupila na pódium chvilku po něm. Na tváři měla protivný úsměv a na hlavě růžovou paruku, která společně s jasně zelenými šaty tvořila naprostou hrůzu pro oči všech přihlížejících. Kapitolskou módu nikdy nepochopím. Co mě ale na Cetkii zaujalo ze všeho nejvíc, byly její boty. Nemohl jsem spustit oči z těch šíleně vysokých podpatků. Bolely mě nohy jen z toho pohledu.

Ona však sebevědomě vystoupila na pódium a veselým hlasem zašveholila: "Šťastné Hladové hry! Ať vás stále doprovází štěstěna!" Dav se nervózně rozmumlal, zatímco Cetkie přistoupila blíž ke skleněným koulím se jmény. Už byla skoro u nich, když se jeden z těch jejích příšerných podpatků zlomil. Než stihla jakkoliv přesměrovat svůj pád, její ruka narazila do jednoho ze stolků a převrhla ho. Skleněná koule, která na něm stála, vyletěla do vzduchu a srazila ze stolku i tu druhou. Obě osudí se roztříštila o zem a lístečky se jmény se válely všude po pódiu.

Dav se rozhlučel. Tohle se ještě nikdy nestalo. Cetkie si sundala boty, aby se mohla vůbec postavit a zjevně se jí těžko hledala slova. Obrátila se s prosebným výrazem na mírotvorce. Jeden z nich vystoupil na pódium a něco Cetkii pošeptal. Té se po tváři rozlila viditelná úleva. "Ehm… Vzhledem k této malé nehodě dnes budeme -uh- budeme losovat jen z jednoho osudí."  
Na to se moderátorka sklonila k rozsypaným papírkům. V tuhle chvíli už některé odvál vítr, ale nikdo tomu nevěnoval moc pozornosti. Modlil jsem se, aby mezi nimi byl aspoň jeden můj. A Katnissin. A možná i Peetův. A ten jeden jediný, co tam měla Prim. Cetkie vytáhla lístek se jménem. Rozevřela ho a zahlásila jméno splátce: "Peeta Mellark!"

Nechtělo se mi tomu věřit. Měl jenom pět lístků! Taková mizivá šance. A přece ho vylosovali. Po tom, čím jsem ho před pár hodinami uklidňoval, tohle bylo jako rána do zad. A pro něj ještě tak dvakrát silnější.

Peeta, v obličeji ještě bledší, než předtím, pomalu došel k pódiu. Vystoupal nahoru k Cetkii, která ho nadšeně přivítala. "Hlásí se nějací dobrovolníci?" zatrylkovala. Někde hluboko, hluboko v duši mi něco našeptávalo, že bych se měl přihlásit. Zachránil bych ho. Rozhodně bych měl na přežití větší šanci, než on. Ale věděl jsem, že moje rodina mě potřebuje. Katniss by musela lovit pro dvě rodiny a to je na vlastní pěst neskutečně těžké. A tak jsem mlčel. Mlčel jsem a díval se, jak se Cetkie znovu sklání k rozsypané hromádce, zatímco Peeta se vzpamatovává z šoku.

Cetkie vytáhla papírek, obrátila se k davu a rozložila ho, jenom aby poté do mikrofonu zamumlala: "Jéje, další kluk, to ne, to ne, potřebujeme děvče." Papírek se jménem ušetřeného chlapce odložila stranou a znovu se sklonila k hromádce papírků. Ale scéna se opakovala. A znovu. A znovu. A znovu. Dohromady naše moderátorka z rozsypaných osudí vytáhla přes dvacet jmen. Všechno byli kluci.

Znovu k ní přistoupil mírotvorce. Tentokrát bylo zcela zřetelně slyšet, co jí říká. "Slečno Trinketová, na tohle nemáme čas."  
"To mi nemusíte říkat, můžu já snad za to, že všichni, co jsem vylosovala, byli kluci?"  
"Poslouchejte, moc dobře víte, že Kapitol chce jenom splátce. Za chvíli vám už jede vlak. Prostě vytáhněte nějaké jméno a nechte to být, však oni se nezblázní, když jednou jejich symbolismus nebude úplně dokonalý."

Cetkie se na něj nedůvěřivě zašklebila, ale naposledy přistoupila k hromádce papírků a jeden vytáhla. Rozložila ho a pohlédla na mírotvorce. "Zase kluk," zamumlala tiše. "Nechte to být," odpověděl jí. Věřil jsem, že si ten chlap zahrává s ohněm, když věří, že Kapitol něco takového nechá být, ale na druhou stranu - je to mírotvorce. Jestli v tomhle kraji někdy někdo pozná, jak daleko se s Kapitolem smí zajít, budou to právě mírotvorci. Cetkie se tedy narovnala a přečetla jméno na lístku. "Hurikán Hawthorne."

Jako by mi ztuhla krev v žilách. Po tom všem. Po těch všech listci, co Cetkie odložila. Po mém rozhodnutí nenabídnout se místo Peety. Po tom, jak jsem ho dopoledne uklidňoval, že jeho štěstí nevyprchá. Po tom všem.

Moji vrstevníci mi uvolnili cestu k pódiu a já se lehkým klusem rozeběhl vstříc svému osudu. Na pódiu jsem pohlédl do davu. Znovu jsem se pohledem střetl s Katniss. Viděl jsem jí na očích, že má sto chutí se nabídnout jako splátce. Nepatrně jsem zavrtěl hlavou. "Nedělej to," naznačil jsem pohyby rtů a potom ukázal na Prim. Věděla, že na ni musí dát pozor.

A tak, když se Cetkie ptala po náhradnících, zůstal dav zticha. Starosta začal předčítat smlouvu o vlastizradě. Přešlapoval jsem z nohy na nohu. Pohlédl jsem na Peetu. Stále byl ve tváři bledý, ale zdálo se, že už se aspoň trochu uklidnil. Když starosta dočetl, podali jsme si ruce a já poznal, že ta jeho byla lehce roztřesená. Jenom malinko. Stiskl jsem jeho ruku, snad abych mu dodal odvahy. Nebo možná abych dodal odvahy sobě. Vždyť se za pár dní budu snažit zabít dvacet tři lépe živených a připravených lidí.

Oba jsme se obrátili k davu, když zazněly první tóny Panemské hymny. A tak jsme tam stáli vedle sebe, stejně jako před pár hodinami, kdy jsem ho ujišťoval, že šance, že tu skončí, je mizivá. To mám za to. To mám za to, že jsem si troufl mít naději.


	2. Chapter 2

Čekal jsem v soudní budově. Byl čas na rozloučení. U dveří stáli mírotvorci se zbraněmi v rukou. Kdyby je neměli, možná bych i zvažoval útěk. Možná. Ale věděl jsem, že Kapitol by mě dostal a ještě ke všemu bych dostal do problémů svoji rodinu.

Dveře se otevřely. Dovnitř vstoupila matka, Rory, Vick a Posy. Ta měla obličej rudý od pláče. "Hurikáne, já… to je tak šíleně nespravedlivé," vzlykla matka a Rory se k ní přidal. "Přesně! Měli vybrat jenom jednoho kluka, tohle je podraz!" Pocuchal jsem mu vlasy. Ano, bylo to nespravedlivé, byl to podraz. Ale všichni jsme věděli, že proti Kapitolu nic nezmůžeme, i když zrovna s tímhle výmyslem oni nepřišli. Objal jsem Posy, která stále plakala, kolem ramen a začal horlivě vysvětlovat, co se bude dít, když už nebudu doma.

"Katniss vám bude nosit jídlo. Nejsem si jistý, kolik toho sama zvládne nalovit, ale s lukem to umí, takže s prázdnými žaludky určitě spát nebudete. Rory, Vicku, koukejte mamce doma pomáhat." Pohladil jsem Posy po hlavě.  
"…Hurikáne, já myslím, že můžeš vyhrát," řekl po chvíli Rory. "Máš sílu, umíš lovit. Už teď jsi na tom líp než spousta ostatních."  
"Rozhodně jsi na tom líp, než ten druhý kluk," přidal se Vick. "Vsadím se, že v životě nedržel v ruce luk."  
"Jo, Peeta na tom asi není úplně dobře…"  
"Hurikáne… pokusíš se vyhrát, že ano?" zeptala se matka a stiskla mou ruku. Oplatil jsem povzbudivý stisk její ruky a přikývl.  
"Moc jiných možností nemám."

Dveře se otevřely a jeden z mírotvorců zahlaholil: "Je čas!" Naposledy jsem pevně objal matku a všechny sourozence. Posy jsem ještě dal pusu na čelo. "Dávejte na sebe pozor."

Jako druhá do místnosti vstoupila Katniss. Jakmile se za ní zavřely dveře, padla mi do náruče. "Hurikáne, co se to sakra stalo?"  
"Šílenost."  
"Jaká je pravděpodobnost, že na něco takového dojde? To přece není možné. Já- měla jsem se nabídnout. Šla bych místo tebe, bylo by to pro všechny lepší."  
"Ne, jsem rád, že jsi to neudělala. Zůstaň tady. Choď lovit. Dej pozor na Prim."  
"Budu nosit jídlo tvojí rodině - přesně tak, jak jsme se dohodli."  
"Děkuju, Katniss. Neskutečně si toho vážím."  
"Hurikáne, já… nevím, co teď budu dělat. Bez tebe."  
"Já vím, najít dobrého parťáka na lovení je těžké."  
"A Hurikána mám jenom jednoho."  
Pousmál jsem se, zatímco jí vhrkly slzy do očí. Stiskl jsem její ruku. "S lukem jsi šikovná, jsem si jistý, že to zvládneš."  
"Ale tady jde o tebe, Hurikáne."  
"Katniss, já jsem s největší pravděpodobností už skončil. O mě půjde ještě pár dní a pak bude navždy konec."  
"Hurikáne, takhle nemluv, pořád je naděje."  
"Ale jak velká? Bude nás tam čtyřiadvacet. Budu se snažit, jinou možnost ani nemám… a slíbil jsem to matce… ale oba dobře víme, jak to dopadá se splátci z Dvanáctého kraje."

Neodpověděla. Věděla, že mám pravdu. "Až se najde volná chvilka, zkus prosím naučit Roryho lovit. Luky ho fascinují, myslím, že v tom ohledu si budete rozumět. A až Vick maličko povyroste, zkus to i s ním. Určitě by prospělo, kdybys na lov nebyla sama." Katniss zmučeně přikývla. Chvíli zamyšleně mlčela a pak polohlasem řekla: "Dávej si pozor na to, co říkáš v Kapitolu a v aréně, jsou tam-"  
"Všude kamery. Já vím, dám si pozor."

Naposledy jsme se objali. Náš čas vypršel. Do očí se mi nahrnuly slzy. Ale tohle není místo pro pláč. Jakékoliv projevy zranitelnosti teď musí být skryté hluboko, hluboko do podvědomí. Protože jinak se ze mě stane snadný terč.  
* * *  
Nádraží je plné kamer a reportérů. Všichni nás obletují jako obtížný hmyz, snímají naše obličeje z různých úhlů. Snažím se tvářit nezaujatě. Peeta však očividně zvolil jinou taktiku. Jeho obličej se leskne od slz a jeho oči jsou zarudlé. Možná se pokouší o strategii ustrašené ovečky, ze které se později vyklube krvelačný vlk. V historii Hladových her už takhle spousta lidí vyhrála, ale většinou to byly holky. Jejich slzám diváci i splátci mnohem snáze uvěří. Je mnohem snazší je podcenit. Peeta se bude muset opravdu snažit, pokud chce lidi okolo sebe přesvědčit. Ale možná to není žádná promyšlená taktika. Možná se prostě přestal snažit skrývat své emoce před soupeři. Možná už to vzdal…

Pokoje, které nám byly přiděleny ve vlaku, byly skoro neuvěřitelné. Tolik čistého oblečení, kolik jsem našel v šuplících, jsem snad nespatřil za celý svůj život. Ve sprše tekla horká voda a byly tam mýdla s vůněmi, které jsem ani neznal.  
O jednu dlouhou horkou sprchu později jsem se po boku Cetkie vydal na večeři do jídelního vozu. Využil jsem toho, že jsem měl k dispozici čtyři obrovské šuplíky s oblečením a rovnou si oblékl něco čistého.

Jídelna byla obložená tmavým dřevem, stůl v jejím středu byl stejně zbarvený a na něm se lesklo drahé a křehce vypadající nádobí. Byla to ta nejluxusnější jídelna, jakou jsem kdy v životě viděl. Ale je pravda, že pocházím ze Sloje. Nicméně i Peeta, jehož rodina je mnohonásobně bohatší, se zdál být unešený. Už seděl u stolu, připraven k jídlu. Haymitch nebyl nikde k nalezení. Když jsem to nadhodil, Peeta řekl, že si šel zdřímnout.

Usedli jsme ke stolu. Jídlo jsme dostávali po jednotlivých chodech, které jsem brzy přestal počítat. Když jsem dojedl, měl jsem pocit, že prasknu. I Peeta se zdál být víc než plný.

Přesunuli jsme se do jiné místnosti, kde jsme zhlédli záznamy sklizně z ostatních krajů. Do paměti se mi vrývaly tváře našich soupeřů. Silní svalnatí kluci, dívky se lstivými výrazy ve tvářích, pohublí chlapci s vyděšenýma očima. Děti, kterým bylo sotva třináct. Myšlenka, že bych měl jednomu z nich vzít život, ve mně vzbudila náhlou chuť tu vydatnou večeři opět dostat z žaludku ven.

Konečně došlo na náš kraj. Jako první jsme si znovu zhlédli Haymitchův nástup na pódium. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli mají splátci v ostatních krajích větší pocit naděje, když mají víc vítězů a tím pádem i mentorů.

Cetkie vstupuje na pódium, šveholí svou tradiční větičku. Její podpatek se láme a ona padá na osudí. Komentátoři se smíchy váleli po stole. Když jsem se na to zpětně koukal, skutečně to bylo celkem vtipné. Zaslechl jsem Peetovo uchechtnutí. Ohlédl jsem se po Cetkie, která se i přes nános bílého pudru viditelně červenala a zakrývala si tvář. Pár minut se nic nedělo a komentátoři spekulovali, co se bude dít. Nakonec Cetkie přistoupila k hromádce a vytáhla Peetovo jméno. Nevzrušený potlesk přihlížejících, Cetkie znovu tahá jméno. Dává lístek stranou a tahá další. Komentátoři se v půlce tohohle fiaska začali sázet, který z lístků už konečně bude nějaké děvče. Pak se na obrazovce objevil mírotvorce a Cetkie vytáhla poslední jméno. Komentátoři se vztekali, protože ani jeden z nich sázku nevyhrál a zároveň zdůraznili, že tohle je poprvé v historii, co se něco takového stalo. Zároveň nahlas přemýšleli o tom, co si o dvou chlapcích z Dvanáctého kraje asi pomyslí Kapitol.

Záznam už byl téměř u konce, když se do místnosti vpotácel Haymitch. Pořád z něj byl cítit alkohol, ale vypadal mnohem míň zřízeně, než během sklizně. Přistoupil k nám a položil nám ruce na ramena. "Naposledy, když soutěžili dva kluci ze stejnýho kraje, byly druhý Čtvrtohory." V jeho hlase byla i nadále slyšet opilost, avšak jeho věty už se nepletly jedna do druhé a dávaly smysl. Haymitch pomalu střízlivěl. "Ty hry ukončily… ukončily… zabily dvakrát tolik lidí. A toho jedinýho co zbyl, úplně zruinovali." Zastavil se, chvíli si dával dohromady, co se chystá říct, a pak pokračoval. "Pánové, letos jim ukážete… ukážete, co Dvanáctý kraj dokáže." Pak se obrátil a opět odvrávoral pryč z vagónu.


	3. Chapter 3

Převaloval jsem se z boku na bok. Nebyl jsem zvyklý na takhle měkkou postel, takže se mi nedařilo usnout. Pohlédl jsem na hodiny. Minutová ručička se pomalu, ale jistě blížila ke své hodinové sousedce. Byla skoro půlnoc. Sedl jsem si na okraj postele a chvíli seděl v tichu, rušeném jenom tikáním hodin. A pak jsem zaslechl zpěv.

Znělo to jako ukolébavka. Byla mi podezřele povědomá, ale nemohl jsem přijít na to, kde jsem ji už jenom slyšel. Nešlo poznat, jaká slova zpívá, nicméně jsem si byl jistý, že tu melodii znám.

Šel jsem hledat její zdroj. Vlastně jsem moc daleko chodit nemusel. Píseň jasně zněla z pokoje přes uličku - z toho, kde spal Peeta. Chvíli jsem váhavě postával, než jsem se zmohl zaklepat na dveře. Zpěv okamžitě utichl. "Kdo je tam?" zeptal se vyplašený hlas. "To jsem já… Hurikán." Chvíli bylo ticho. Dveře pokoje se poté pomalu otevřely a za nimi stál Peeta ve světle modrém županu. "Já... pojď dál?" Usmál jsem se a vstoupil do pokoje.

Byl téměř identický s tím mým. Okno bylo pootevřené a Peeta si k němu vzápětí stoupl. "Zpíváš ptáčkům na dobrou noc?" Humor. Pokusy o humor. I přes mou politováníhodnou situaci tu stále byly. Peeta ale zavrtěl hlavou. "Ta píseň mi připomíná domov. Táta mi ji dřív zpíval, když jsem byl ještě malý kluk." Stoupl jsem si vedle něj. Slova se ze mě ten den zrovna nehrnula, ale moc jsem mu chtěl něco říct.  
"Peeto, já… mně… je mi to hrozně líto. Že jsi tu skončil."  
"Chceš říct, že my jsme tu skončili."  
"Ano, ale… u sebe mě to tolik nepřekvapilo. Pravděpodobnost nebyla zrovna na mojí straně. Svým způsobem jsem to tak trochu čekal. Ale když jsem tě dneska ráno uklidňoval, myslel jsem to vážně. Nevěřil jsem, že by tě vylosovali."  
"No… aspoň že nevybrali Fletche…"  
"Fletch je ten straší z tvých bratrů nebo ten mladší?"  
"Mladší. Starší je Nettle. Ten už je moc starý na Hladové hry. Myslím, že matka je ráda, že vybrali zrovna mě."  
"To neříkej, Peeto!"  
"Ne, chci říct… pokud by si měla vybrat, které z jejích dětí půjde do Her, myslím, že by si vybrala mě. Fletch je její zlatíčko. A Nettle je největší pomocná síla v pekárně. Dává to smysl. Když mě přišla navštívit v soudní budově, chovala se, jako bych byl už v podstatě mrtvý. Myslím, že jediný, kdo skutečně nefalšovaně brečel před setkáním, nebo po něm, byl táta."

Tentokrát jsem mlčel já. Nedokázal jsem si představit, jaké to asi muselo být, vyrůstat v takhle rozpolcené rodině. Od té nehody v dolech jsme museli v naší rodině držet při sobě víc, než kdy předtím. Matka se děsila Roryho dvanáctých narozenin, protože šance, že někdo z Hawthornů půjde do Her, se tím zvyšovala. Všichni jsme se o něj letos báli, i když stejně jako Prim měl jenom jeden lístek.

Mlčky jsme koukali z okna na krajinu, kterou vlak míjel. Peeta se opřel paží o stěnu a já si náhle všiml, že v pěsti něco svírá. "Co to máš?" zeptal jsem se. On se na mě lehce pomateně podíval a pak s uvědoměním ve tváři rozevřel ruku. Na jeho dlani ve tmě téměř zářila pomačkaná povadlá a přece jasně žluťoučká pampeliška. "Utrhnul jsem ji, než jsme vyrazili na nádraží. Poslední vzpomínka na domov. Vždycky jsem měl rád pampelišky. Jsou tak neuvěřitelně odolné. Stačí jim malá prasklina v asfaltu a ony si najdou cestu, jak tam vykvést."

Všiml jsem si, že se mu v očích zaleskly slzy. "Víš, Hurikáne, měl jsem plán. Před každou sklizní jsem dával dohromady šílené plány, jak bych si získal sponzory, kdyby mě vybrali, jak bych se držel při životě, jak bych vyhrál. A letos jsem přišel s něčím, co skutečně mohlo fungovat. Vážně jsem si myslel, že ho využiju, pokud vyberou někoho mého věku, když jsem stál na tom pódiu a čekal na druhého splátce. Ale pak vybrali tebe."  
"Ale já jsem tvého věku. No, zhruba. Proč by to se mnou nefungovalo?"  
"Nefungovalo by to s žádným klukem."

Vážně mě zajímalo, co ten jeho plán byl. Ale Peeta se nezdál být ochotný o něm dál mluvit, tak jsem ho nechal být.

Mohl jsem odejít. Možná jsem dokonce měl odejít. Nemusel jsem tam ani chodit. A přesto jsem se rozhodl zůstat. Při tom rozhovoru u okénka ujíždějícího vlaku mi došlo, že kromě Katniss jsem vlastně nikdy v životě neměl pořádného kamaráda. Ve Dvanáctém kraji není na nová přátelství moc prostoru. Ani s Katniss jsem se nespřátelil na území kraje.

Zábavné je, že ještě méně prostoru na nová přátelství je v Hladových hrách. A přesto to bylo právě to místo, kde jsme se rozhodli s Peetou začít. Ve vlaku, který nás vezl vstříc jisté smrti, s vědomím, že za pár dní možná budeme nuceni jeden druhého zabít. Tam jsme zasadily semínko nového přátelství a zbylo nám jen čekat, co z něj vyroste.

Kolem půl jedné jsme oba začali zívat. Začal jsem se pomalu chystat k odchodu. Když jsem bral za kliku dveří, Peeta mě zastavil nejistým "Počkej, Hurikáne". Otočil jsem se zpět na Peetu a ten mi naprosto bez varování věnoval nefalšovaně vřelé objetí. Nevěděl jsem, jak zareagovat, tak jsem ho jen rozpačitě objal zpět. Bylo to šíleně zvláštní, vlastně si ani nepamatuji, kdy mě takhle objal někdo jiný než Katniss, matka nebo malá Posy. A zároveň to bylo tolik jiné, než všechna objetí, která mi kdy daly ony.

Po deseti sekundách se ode mě konečně odklonil. Věnoval jsem mu zmatený pohled a on se začal smát. Bylo to nakažlivé. "Dobrou noc, Hurikáne," zahlaholil Peeta a poplácal mě po rameni. "Dobrou noc," odpověděl jsem mu a konečně opustil jeho pokoj. Měkká neustlaná postel tam na mě čekala přesně taková, jakou jsem ji opustil. Zaplul jsem pod peřinu a pomalu usnul. Ve snech mě stále provázelo Peetovo objetí a záhadný plán, o který se se mnou nepodělil. Později ho ale vystřídaly mnohem temnější věci. Výjevy z předešlých Her, tváře soupeřů, které jsem ten den viděl na záznamech. Uplakané tváře matky a Posy. Vick a Rory, zoufale se snažící najít něco k jídlu…  
* * *  
Probudilo mě až Cetkiino protivné švitoření. Navzdory svým vytříbeným  
kapitolským způsobům se zcela neomaleně vetřela do mého pokoje, roztáhla záclony na okně a vzbudila mě. "Je čas na snídani, ospalče." Promnul jsem si oči. "Učili vás v Kapitolu klepat?" Cetkie se na mě uraženě ušklíbla. "Klepala jsem třikrát. Nikdo mi neodpověděl. Tak teď, když jsi konečně vzhůru, mazej se jít nasnídat. Peeta s Haymitchem tam na tebe už čekají."

Skutečnost, že Haymitch se dostavil včas, mě překvapila natolik, že jsem překonal tíživou ospalost a vyhrabal se zpod peřiny.

O pár minut později, když jsem v novém, čistém oblečení vstoupil do jídelního vozu, jsem byl zaskočen ještě víc. Nejenže Haymitch seděl u stolu včas. Byl také střízlivý. No, téměř. Myslím, že ten alkoholový odér se ho už nikdy nepustí, ať už si bude střízlivět, jak chce. Přesto to bylo působivé, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem ho nikdy neviděl takhle při smyslech, dokonce ani na záznamech z předešlých her, kdy měl radit jiným dvojicím. Letos musí být skutečně výjimečné Hry. A tak jsem se usadil na židli vedle Peety, abych zjistil, co má Haymitch za lubem.


	4. Chapter 4

„O co je, Haymitchi?“ zeptal jsem se. „Jste podezřele… podezřelý.“ Haymitch se zasmál. „Chceš říct podezřele střízlivý.“ Nejistě jsem přikývl. Haymitch znovu zahýkal a poplácal mě po rameni. „Vysvětlím. Všechno vysvětlím, žádný strach.“ Možná nakonec nebyl úplně střízlivý. Pořád se všemu tak podivně smál…

„Chlapci, včera, když vás vylosovali, poprvé za všechny ty roky jako mentor, jsem cítil naději. Skutečnou naději, že někdo z Dvanáctého kraje může vyhrát. Jen na to pomyslete. Jak velká je pravděpodobnost, že Hladové hry vyhraje někdo z Dvanáctého kraje? Malá, že? Taky se to stalo jen dvakrát za celou historii her.“ Peeta si povzdechl. „To se mi nezdá jako moc nadějeplná myšlenka,“ řekl. Haymitch stiskl jeho rameno. „To ne. Ale zamysli se nad tím. Už se stala méně pravděpodobná věc. Jaká je šance, že se Cetkie zlomí podpatek a kvůli tomu z osudí musí vytáhnout jména dvou chlapců? Huh? Huh? Mikroskopická! A stejně se to stalo. Zázraky se dějí, chlapci. Proč by se nemohl stát další.“

„Nerad vám kazím iluze,“ řekl Peeta, „ale to zní trochu přitažené za vlasy. Nemůžeme spoléhat na náhodu. Takhle Hry nefungují.“ Haymitch se rozezleně zašklebil. „Myslíš, že nevím, jak fungují Hry? Vyhrál jsem Čtvrtohry, cvrčku. Čtvrtohry!“ Oslovení „cvrčku“ mi zacukalo koutky, nicméně jsem si nebyl jistý, kam tahle konverzace vede.

Haymitch nakonec vzdal veškerou snahu nám vysvětlit, proč má pro letošek naději a rozhodl se spokojit s tím, že aspoň nějakou má. „Pomůžu vám, chlapci. Letos věřím, že to dokážete. A začneme hned, jak tahle mašina zastaví.“

* * *

„Je tohle opravdu nutné?“ zavrčel jsem rozmrzele. Už skoro tři hodiny mě v Kosmetickém centru obletuje trojice podivně nastrojených obyvatel Kapitolu. Když naše cesta skončila, Haymitch nám naposledy připomněl, jak velkou naději v nás vkládá a pak nás spokojeně předal členům přípravného týmu. Od té chvíle jsem jeho, Peetu ani Cetkii neviděl. Místo jsem trávil svou přípravu s Flaviem, Veniou a Octaviou – přípravným týmem, který mě měl nachystat na setkání s vizážistou.

Nejprve byli dost rozpačití, i když o mém vylosování věděli už ze záznamu sklizně. Pořád tak úplně nevěřili, že Dvanáctý kraj má za splátce dva chlapce. Toto zmatení z nic po chvíli ale opadlo a oni se horlivě pustili do práce.

Venia právě soustředěně kroužila pinzetou kolem mého obličeje. „Ano, je to nutné! Ale neboj se, už je skoro hotovo.“ Zelenovlasá žena vypadala, že si vytrhávání mého obočí až přehnaně užívá. Totéž jen pár minut předtím udělala se zbytečky strniště, které pokrývalo mou bradu. Ale konečně ode mě odstoupila a prohlédla si výsledek své práce. Spokojeně se zasmála. Její hlas mě bodal do uší. Proč mají všichni Kapitolané tak protivný hlas?

„Myslím, že jsme hotovi,“ oznámila Venia a její kolegové horlivě přitakali. „Asi dojdeme pro Cinnu.“ Než jsem se k tomu stihl vyjádřit já, zmizeli za dveřmi. Přecházel jsem ze strany na stranu a čekal na svého vizážistu.

Dveře se znovu otevřely a do místnosti vstoupil muž, který vypadal podle Kapitolské módy velmi podivně. Jinými slovy, vypadal normálně. Měl snědou pleť a hnědé vlasy, které se nezdály být nabarvené. Jedinou neobvyklostí byla nepatrná zlatá oční linka. „Zdravím, Hurikáne,“ řekl a podal mi ruku. Tu jsem zdráhavě stiskl a on pokračoval. „Já jsem Cinna.“ Při pohledu na něj mě napadlo, že musí být nový. Na televizní rozhovory s vizážisty se soustředím jen zřídkakdy, ale myslím, že někoho na Kapitol tak neobyčejně obyčejného bych si zapamatoval.

„To mě teda vypekli,“ uchechtl se. „Všechno jsem měl tak pečlivě nachystané pro svou první splátkyni a oni mi nakonec z Dvanáctého kraje přivezou kluka.“ Měl jsem pravdu. Byl nový. Bylo to dost očividné, zvlášť když dostal na starost Dvanáctý kraj. „S tím se ale dá pracovat, jen žádné strachy,“ dodal a rukou mi pokynul, ať ho následuji ze dveří.

Posadil jsem se na červenou pohovku v salónku. Jedna ze stěn byla celá prosklená a mě se tak naskytl pohled na celé město. Snad bych řekl, i že je krásné, kdyby se jeho obyvatelé neměli brzy nadšeně dívat, jak umírám v aréně. Cinna sledoval můj pohled ven. „Tohle místo je zvláštní,“ zamumlal a já mlčky pokýval hlavou.

„Já a Portia – vizážistka Peety, máme takový plán...“ začal Cinna bez varování. „Samozřejmě že oblek, který jsme navrhovali, upravíme vzhledem k... situaci. Máme v plánu něco výjimečného!“ Začal mi vysvětlovat, co v podstatě už vím. Že tradicí je, že splátci se oblečou tak, aby reprezentovali, čím je jejich kraj výjimečný. Pro Dvanáctý kraj, de se jenom teží uhlí, tohle znamenalo už několik let se opakující obleky horníků a černé oděvy připomínající horniny. Ale Cinnův výraz byl příliš natěšený na to, aby jeho plánem bylo něco tak obyčejného. Ne, můj vizážista chystal něco velkolepého.

„Hurikáne,“ zeptal se s jiskrou v oku, „nebojíš se ohně, že ne?“

„Takže to nebude skutečné?“ ujistil jsem se naposledy. Peeta vedle mě stál nezvykle ztuhle. Bylo poznat, že je nervózní. Pod jeho nohama vrzal vůz a k jeho tělu přiléhal stejný černý oblek, jako jsem měl na sobě já. Na první pohled se zdály být šíleně nudné a to nejen na Kapitolské standardy. Ale zlatým hřebem celého plánu bylo něco jiného. Kápě. Hořící kápě. Uvázaná kolem mého krku. A druhá kolem Peetova.

„Ne, není. Je to všechno jenom šaráda.“ Jako celý Kapitol, pomyslel jsem si. „Vlastně ani nebude hořet, tenhle materiál jen za správných podmínek umí vytvořit takovou iluzi. Ani se nezahřeješ.“ I přes jeho horečné ujišťování jsem pořád někde hluboko v duši měl pocit, že je to všechno jenom nějaký tajný plán Kapitolu, jak se nás zbavit ještě před začátkem Her. Přesto jsem se ale opřel o předek vozu a čekal, až ceremoniál začne. Vždyť je v podstatě jedno, jestli to všechno skončí tady, nebo až v aréně. Stejně mě to čeká.

Vůz pod námi sebou pomalu trhl. Zapřažení vraníci se dali do pohybu a rozezněla se hudba. Cinna pohotově vyskočil na vůz a podpálil naše kápě. Měl ale pravdu – ani se nezahřejeme. Cinnův a Portiin umělý plamen nehřál, nespaloval. Nepředstavoval žádné nebezpečí. Diváci to ale nevěděli. A to bylo důležité.

Koně se poslušně zařadili za vůz Jedenáctého kraje. Vyjeli jsme do města. Ze všech stran nadšeně hulákaly davy, žasly nad našimi kostýmy, volaly naše jména. Nebyl jsem si jistý, jak se zachovat, ale Peeta měl tentokrát víc sebevědomí, než já. Když jsem se na něj otočil, s nadšením mával všem přihlížejícím, a tak jsem udělal to samé. Diváci výskali a já měl pocit, že se snad dokonce usmívám. Peeta mi nepatrně stiskl ruku. „Pořád mám tu pampelišku,“ hlesl a dál mával lidem okolo sebe. Tentokrát jsem si byl svým úsměvem jistý. Podle všeho už ji měl skoro tři dny. Snad se nám podaří vydržet v aréně aspoň stejně dlouho.

Nadšení davu bylo nakažlivé. Všechen ten výskot, jásot a ohlušující hudba a hlavně to nadšení, s jakým nás přihlížející vítali. Věděl jsem, že doufat se nevyplácí, zvlášť ne v Hladových hrách. I přesto jsem se však nechal unést – jen na okamžik. Na okamžik jsem v sobě živil tu jiskřičku naděje. Byla malá a nejspíš stejně falešná, jako ten oheň, co teď tančil po našich kápích. Ale přesto jsem se jí jen na ten kratičký moment držel.


End file.
